um vampiro à solta no Santuário
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: O santuário está calmo. Todos dormem, exceto um idiota que não consegue dormir. um estranho ser tenta atacálo e ele alerta o santuário inteiro: há um vampiro no santuário! Mas este só pode entrar nas casa se for convidado. o que vai acontecer? EM HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Um vampiro à solta no santuário

Resumo: O santuário está calmo... todos dormem exceto um idiota que não consegue dormir... um estranho ser tenta atacá-lo e ele alerta o santuário inteiro: há um vampiro no santuário! Mas este só pode entrar nas casa se for convidado... o que vai acontecer? Será que os nossos douradinhos vão escapar desse temível ser das trevas? E afinal quem era o idiota que alarmou o santuário? Só lendo pra saber... é Yaoi sim e é comédia tbm...

Um vampiro à solta no santuário

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Cap 1: um idiota acordado de noite pode causar mto barulho...

Era mais uma noite tranqüila no santuário, nada de deuses malignos, nada de Bruxaori correndo perigo, enfim tudo na mais tranqüila paz... todos dormiam, exceto por um certo idiota, chamado Seiya, que é burro pra chuchu e não queria dormir...

Seiya: quem é buuro? Ò.ó

Amanda-chan (autora): vc mesmo... o q faz vc achar q é inteligente... vc é um tremendo de uma jumento... mas vamos, continue a história que os leitores querem ler!

Seiya: tá bom...

Amanda-chan: u.u''

Seiya: ah q coisa não consigo dormir... aquela cama é mto dura... u.u

sai do quarto

Seiya: será que não tem uma grama macia aqui por perto?

Seiya saiu então da casa que fora reservada a ele e aos outros cavaleiros de bronze para que ficassem morando lá quando viessem ao santuário... foi até um lugar florido que julgou ser mais macio que a cama onde deveria estar dormindo e se deitou... mas logo um cosmo estranho se aproximou do nosso burrinh... ops quer dizer cavaleiro.

Seiya: ah agora estamos nos entendendo...

Amanda-chan: cala boca e continua a história e eu não quero mais nem uma palavra fora do texto do roteiro! ò.ó

Seiya: tá tá... onde eu tava? Ah o cosmo tava se aproximando de mim né?

Amanda-chan: Deus dai-me forças! T-T

O cosmo se aproximava rapidamente do sonolento cavaleiro e quando este percebeu deu um pulo para trás pronto para enfrentar o inimigo.

Seiya: quem é vc? Apareça!

: eu sou um ser das trevas e vim me alimentar de vcs pobres mortais! Huhahuhahuhaha!

Seiya: vc é quem? O.o'

Ser maligno das trevas: eu sou um ser maligno das trevas e vim me alimentar de vcs humanos inúteis! Vou mordê-lo com meus dentes afiados!

Seiya: vc é...

Ser maligno das trevas: sou

Seiya: um cão raivoso? O.o

cataploft!

Ser maligno das trevas: ¬¬'' vc não sabe mesmo quem eu sou?

Seiya: ah c vc não é um cão raivoso então vc é... um...

Ser maligno das trevas: até q enfim vc descobriu...

Seiya: um lobisomem!

Cataploft²

Ser maligno das trevas: tem certeza q não sabe?

Seiya: ou será q vc é um...

Ser maligno das trevas: isso!

Seiya: um chupa cabra!

Cataploft³

Seiya: então se vc não é um chupa cabra, nem um cachorro raivoso, nem um lobisomem, então o vc é? O.o

O Ser maligno das trevas sai da escuridão e mostra seus dentes pontiagudos para Seiya

Seiya: ah então vc é um alienígena!

Cataploft¹°°°°°°

Ser maligno das trevas: ai até pra burrice tem q ter limite! TT

Amanda-chan (cochichando p/ o Seiya): ele é um vampiro deixa de ser burro e pára de enrolar a história q eu quero terminar antes do próximo milênio u.u''

Seiya: Ahhh então agora eu sei! pose de inteligente e ar de detetive Vc é um vampiro!

vampiro: ÊÊÊÊ finalmente vc acertou! Deus é pai!

Começa a tocar musiquinha de aleluia

vampiro: tá chega de enrolação agora vc vai servir de alimento pra mim...

Seiya: tá eu sei q vc é um vampiro mas...

vampiro: o q foi? O.o

Seiya: o q é um vampiro? O.o

vampiro: ahhhhhhh chega eui não tô mais aguentando morre duma vez q nem pra alimento tu serve!

O vampiro tenta esgoelar Seiya q foge correndo na velocidade do som para casa...

Vampiro: sai daí agora seu jumento!

Seiya: eu não entra vc!

Vampiro: isso é um convite?

Seiya: eu não tô convidando ninguém, tô é provocando vc! põe a língua

Vampiro: ah q droga... olha p o relógio já tá amanhecendo...

Seiya: e daí? O.o

Vampiro eu vou voltar! E quando eu voltar de noite vc vai ver só seu bestunto!

O vampiro vai embora sumindo no ar e deixa Seiya intrigado com o que aconteceu...

Seiya: são 4 horas da manhã... perdi o sono... o q eu vou fazer? Ah já sei vou ver no dicionário o q é um vampiro...

Seiya então lê (N/A: milagre ele sabe ler! E sabe o q é um dicionário!) no dicionário, olha na internet e em outros livros e depois de meia hora ele finalmente entende o q é um vampiro e ao perceber o perigo q correu sai correndo desesperado gritando às 4:30 da manhã q um vampiro tinha invadido o santuário!

Claro q os outros cavaleiros não gostaram nem um pouco da bagunça causada por Seiya e quase mataram a mula... se não fosse pela Bruxaori o mundo ia ter um retardado a menos naquele dia...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

E agora? Será q os cavaleiros vão dar ouvidos a Seiya? Será q alguém vai convidar o vampiro p entrar em sua casa? o vampiro vai voltar para matar o Seiya? O q será q vai acontecer quando ele mostrar seus poderes das trevas? Tudo isso só nos próx cap... quem gostou, odiou, adorou, tem vontade de me matar ou qualquer outra coisa, mande uma review! XPPPPPP

Seiya: q medu ;;

Amanda-chan: ah não vem me reclamar pq foi vc q quis ser o principal do cap... e o único cavaleiro q apareceu foi vc, devia estar feliz...

Seiya: mas vc não disse o q era um vampiro...

Amanda-chan: ah me poupe! Achei q vc soubesse e vc leu o roteiro antes então não tem do q reclamar... o vampiro nem mordeu vc...

Seiya: não mesmo cara maléfica

Amanda-chan: opa... q cara é essa... Seiya eu não tô gostando nada dessa brincadeira...

Seiya: não é brincadeira ele me mordeu nos bastidores! Huhahuhahuhahuhaha!

Amanda-chan: ah socorro! sai desesperada atrás de uma cruz, alho, água benta, uma estaca de madeira, uma igreja, o q fosse

Seiya: hehehe...

Amanda-chan: não chega perto! Eu tenho um crucifixo e não tenho medo de usá-lo!

Seiya: ahhh sai correndo

Amanda-chan: volta aqui! agora armada com água benta, estacas de madeira, alho e crucifixos agora eu é q vou dar uma lição nele! Ah e fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


	2. um idiota tenta convencer o mestre q tem

Um vampiro à solta no santuário

Resumo: O santuário está calmo... todos dormem exceto um idiota que não consegue dormir... um estranho ser tenta atacá-lo e ele alerta o santuário inteiro: há um vampiro no santuário! Mas este só pode entrar nas casa se for convidado... o que vai acontecer? Será que os nossos douradinhos vão escapar desse temível ser das trevas? E afinal quem era o idiota que alarmou o santuário? Só lendo pra saber... é Yaoi sim e é comédia tbm...

Um vampiro à solta no santuário

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Antes do cap 2... respostas do quiz... Ninguém dá ouvidos ao Seiya mesmo... então pq o mestre daria? Com certeza alguém ainda vai convidar o vampiro p entrar em casa. O vampiro bem q vai tentar matar o Seiya mas até parece q ele é imortal pq n importa o quanto apanhe, ele sempre volta... u.u o que vai acontecer? Só deus sabe... e eu tbm+ daí c eu contar estraga a história...

Cap 2: um idiota tenta convencer o mestre q tem um vampiro no santuário...

Depois de toda a confusão, a Bruxaori salvou o Seiya e exigiu q ele lhe explicasse melhor a história...

Bruxaori: desembucha logo!

Seiya: ontem um ser quis me atacar no santuário...

Shion: novidade... + da metade dos cavaleiros desse santuário já quiseram ou querem te atacar nesse santuário...

Seiya: acreditem, não era um cavaleiro de prata descontrolado...

Shion: eram dois... ¬¬

Seiya: porcaria! Eu tô dizendo era um vampiro!

Shion: e ele veio acompanhado da bela adormecida... ¬¬

Seiya: mas P era um vampiro! Verdade! e ele n estava acompanhado... ele tentou me matar e eu fugi pra dentro de casa p me esconder onde ele n pudesse ir...

Cavaleiros: aham... sabemos... ¬¬ agora podemos te estrangular? Ò.Ó saem correndo atrás do Seiya

Seiya: ahhh socorro Saoriiiiiii!

Bruxaori: parem de correr atrás do Seiya, deixem o coitado em paz!

Outros: tá bom... u.ú

Bruxaori: bem de qualquer jeito temos de tomar cuidado, pois se realmente um vampiro entrou no santuário e quase mordeu um cavaleiro... ele vai voltar e provavelmente se o Seiya não tivesse nos avisado, teria uns imbecis que ainda iam convidar o vampiro para entrar e tomar chá com biscoitos... ¬¬

Cavaleiros: de quem vc está falando? ¬¬'

Bruxaori: de vcs é claro... E NÃO FIQUEM PARADOS AÍ ARRANJEM ALHO, CRUCIFIXOS, ESTACAS DE MADEIRA, ÁGUA BENTA... AGORA!

Todos foram mesmo pq n queriam ficar surdos e tbm pq o q eles podiam fazer c aquela vaca era a Deusa Atena? tinham q obedecê-la de qualquer jeito...

Assim, os cavaleiros ficaram o dia inteiro conseguindo milhões de estacas, crucifixos, quilos e quilos de alho, litros e litros de água benta, enfim, passaram a tarde cumprindo ordens da Bruxaori...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

E agora? Será que isso será o suficiente para amedrontar o vampiro? será q algum cavaleiro vai deixar o vampiro entrar dentro de casa e o convidar para tomar chá com biscoitos como a Bruxaori disse?

Tudo isso só nos próx cap... quem gostou, odiou, adorou, tem vontade de me matar ou qualquer outra coisa, mande uma review! XDDDD

Seiya: no cap passado foi um vampiro, nesse os cavaleiros de ouro quase me mataram... o q vai acontecer comigo no próx cap?

Amanda-chan: ah não reclama pq nem foi dessa vez q o mundo se livrou de vc! u.u

Seiya: ainda bem, o que seria do mudo sem o maior defensor de Atena? ego no nível máx...

Amanda-chan: um lugar mil vezes melhor... u.u

Seiya: n ia ser n... quem ia salvar a Saori?

Amanda-chan: o mundo é um lugar muito melhor sem aquela mimada da Bruxaori...

Seiya: e quem ia proteger a terra dos deuses malignos?

Deuses malignos: Peraí... a gnt só briga pela terra pra ter o prazer de torturar e matar a mimadinha... sem ela não ia ter graça nenhuma... u.u

Amanda-chan: viu? mostra a língua pro Seiya

Seiya: magoei... n vou mais participar da fic... ;;

Amanda-chan: nananinanão... vc vai participar sim, pq antes d começar a fic eu fiz vc assinar esse contrato mostra o contrato

Seiya: e daí? O.o

Amanda-chan: no contrato diz que vc tem q participar da fic até o fim, e q eu n me responsabilizo por quaisquer danos físicos ou morais que vc sofrer... caso contrário, vc vai tr q pagar p/ mim 1723345679946525680997090009009098900790900678933567788658767346655445586365363236366565655665565655634565122385745526526795357523562636263564115554778982555696523632566656696987878252872947563456488565854555885779885555458979878342312566452665548565877887877997646369779799764569872658978238752564874527575457878455478568742999888773,99 de Euros...

Seiya: e pq em Euros?

Amanda-chan: pq 1 euro vale R$ 3,50 mas ou menos isso e um Dóllar tá valendo R$ 2,45 algo do estilo, pelo - na última vez q eu tava acompanhando o telejornal...

Seiya: e isso q eu tenho q pagar é muito? O.o

Amanda-chan: mais até do que 5 vezes a fortuna da Bruxaori... e vc tem q pagar à vista...

Seiya: OO

Cataploft²³³³²¹

Amanda-chan: bem, isso significa q ele n tem o dinheiro, então... ele n tem escolha... hehehehehehe ah e respondendo a única review q eu recebi... como esse pessoal é mau... nem p mandar reviews...


	3. o 2º ataque

Um vampiro à solta no santuário

Resumo: O santuário está calmo... todos dormem exceto um idiota que não consegue dormir... um estranho ser tenta atacá-lo e ele alerta o santuário inteiro: há um vampiro no santuário! Mas este só pode entrar nas casa se for convidado... o que vai acontecer? Será que os nossos douradinhos vão escapar desse temível ser das trevas? E afinal quem era o idiota que alarmou o santuário? Só lendo pra saber... é Yaoi sim e é comédia tbm...

Um vampiro à solta no santuário

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Antes do cap 3... respostas do quiz... Se fosse a fic teria alguma graça? XDDD (mas pode atrapalhar ele um pouco...) Com certeza alguém ainda vai convidar o vampiro p entrar em casa... e tomar chá com biscoitos? quem sabe... XDDD

Cap 3: o 2° ataque...

Enfim a noite chega no santuário, os cavaleiros de ouro dando graças a Zeus por isso, afinal ficaram o dia inteiro carregando crucifixos, alho, água benta, estacas de madeira entre outras esquisitices até o templo de Atena por ordem da Bruxaori... finalmente ela dispensou todos e todos foram descansar em suas casas...

Escadarias do santuário...

Os cavaleiros conversavam enquanto iam descendo e aos poucos o grupo ia diminuindo a cada casa que passava... eles conversavam animadamente sem saber que já havia um ser maligno das trevas os observando... Somente Shaka desconfiou estar sendo observado...

Mu: o que houve Shaka? oo

Shaka: estou com a sensação de estar sendo observado por alguém... uú

Ser maligno das trevas: mas que coisa... esse loiro tinha q ser sensitivo... mas n tem problema, ninguém vai me perceber a n ser ele... hehehehehehe...

Mu: vasculha a área com seus poderes telepáticos, mas como o vampiro previu, não conseguiu o sentir apesar de ele estar tão perto... não sinto nada de estranho... deve ser só impressão sua Shaka... uu

Shaka: ainda acho que estou sendo observado... uu"

Miro: esquenta não... vc n vai ser louco de acreditar na história do Seiya, vai? OO

Shaka: em vampiros? ¬¬ acha mesmo que eu tenho cara de quem acredita em vampiros? Ainda mais, mesmo q existisse um, o q ele faria no santuário... uu mas pode ser algum ser maligno das trevas rondando o local, um prelúdio de uma guerra santa...

Miro: vc tá muito estressado... vê se relaxa um pouco loiro...

Mu: acho que o Miro tem um pouco de razão Shaka...

Shaka: bom eu não vou ficar me estressando tentando fazer vocês enxergarem o que n querem ver, mas sinto bem forte uma presença maligna nos observando...

Miro: pra mm essa presença só existe na sua cabeça...

Shaka: desisto... de quem será essa presença... n pode ser um vampiro... ou pode?

Ser maligno das trevas: droga... o loirinho tá muito desconfiado.. vou ter q deixar ele pra depois... pena.. deve ter sangue tão doce... se bem q o melhor a gente sempre faz por último...

Depois que todos os cavaleiros já estão em casa...

O ser maligno das trevas finalmente sai das sombras e vemos que ele é o vampiro que atacou Seiya na noite anterior... reparando melhor nele, vemos que não é um vampirO e sim uma vampirA! Ele tem uma aparência muito bonita, cabelos sedosos de cor rosa claro que vão até quase o chão com franja (estilo o do Shaka... XDD), pele muito branca, olhos também rosa, mas mais claros que os cabelos, lábios rodos, mas não muito e um lindo corpo. Vestia um vestido preto de aças finas que apertava o corpo até a cintura (tipo um corpete) e terminava como uma saia rodada... o vestido tinha detalhes vermelho-sangue e por baixo, a saia de armação (que aparecia um pouco) era de tule também vermelho-sangue. Usava sapatos estilo boneca pretos e meia 3/4 vermelho-sangue meio transparente (tipo meia-calça) com desenhos de rosas bordados. No pescoço tinha um colar com um rubi em forma de coração e os cabelos estavam presos em duas chiquinhas baixas por fitas de cetim pretas... era muito bonita...

Vampira: bom, agora tá na hora do show... vamos à 1ª vítima... se dirige à casa de escorpião

Chegando na frente...

Vampira: bom vai começar... usa seus poderes para mudar sua aparência e se transforma na imagem e semelhança do Kamus... e bate na porta

Vampira (Kamus): com a voz do Kamus Miroooo...

Miro vai atender a porta Kamus? O q vc tá fazendo aí? O.o

Vampira (Kamus): eu preciso falar com vc... posso entrar? hehehe se ele me deixar etrar ele já virou jantar...

Miro: q é isso... claro q pode... vc sabe q a casa é como se fosse sua... uu

Vampira (Kamus): entra e se senta no sofá

Miro: tá, pronto.. pode falar... o q vc quer?

Vampira (Kamus): é que Miro... é um assunto muito delicado... eu...

Miro: será q ele vai se declarar pra mim? Tomara...

Vampira (Kamus): lê os pensamentos do Miro bem eu... eu tinha q te falar sobre... nós... eu... acho q não te vejo como um amigo... e sim como...

Miro: finalmente, depois de 2 anos esperando ele vai se tocar!

Vampira (Kamus): ...eu acho que eu.. ah quer saber vou acabar logo com isso... EU TE AMO! pronto agora é que eu acabo com isso...

Miro: Kamus... finalmente vc percebeu... eu tbm te amo! pula em cima da Vampira/Kamus e tasca um beijaço

Vampira (Kamus): corresponde e depois q eles se afastam finge q vai beijar o pescoço dele, faz crescer os dentes afiados, os olhos mudam de cor para um azul quase transparente de tão claro e crava os dentes no pescoço do miro, sugando o sangue dele...

Depois de sugar todo o sangue dele, a vampira volta à sua forma normal e só pra n matar o infeliz do Miro, abre a boca dele e deixa cair algumas gotas do próprio sangue

Mas então ela sente que tem alguém tentando sentir a presença dela...

Vampira: bom... acho que já está bom por hoje... se eu ficar muito mais tempo posso ser pega... pelo visto o loirinho já percebeu... se transporta de lá para sabe-se-lá-onde

Na casa de virgem...

Shaka estava alerta desde quando se sentiu observado, e quando estava meditando teve a visão de tudo q aconteceu na casa de escorpião...

Shaka: eu sabia... Seiya estava certo... e eu também... há uma vampira no santuário... e logo Miro também será um...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

E agora? Miro vai se transformar em um vampiro? Shaka vai conseguir alertar os outros do perigo? E Kamus? Será q Miro vai mordê-lo? Pq só o Shaka consegue sentir a vampira? Será q ela vai conseguir mordê-lo? Será q rola alguma coisa entre ela e o loiro? E afinal a Bruxaori não vai dar nenhuminha proteção pros seus cavaleiros? Eu vou demorar a postar o próximo cap? Pq eu faço tantas perguntas assim?

N/A; ÊÊÊÊ! Amanda-chan voltando a ação! o/o/o/

Esse cap tá pequeno... mas maior q o 3... uu

Finalmente o nosso ser maligno das trevas atacou...

E temos um surpresa... é uma vampirA e não um vampirO... XDDD

Coitado do Miro... mas eu tinha q fazer ela atacar alguém...

O Shaka é o sensitivo da fic... oo

Isso tudo veio na minha cabeça em plena madrugada, sendo q eu liguei o komputador pra escrever mesmo sabendo q amanhã eu tenho aula.. uu

Seiya: depois quer ir bem em português...

Amanda-chan: mas eu estou indo mais ou menos normal em português... e amanhã nem tem português... oó

Seiya: mas ontem tinha no 1° período e vc virou a noite lendo fic... uu

Amanda-chan: mas ontem era período de redação... e o q vc tem a ver com isso?

Seiya: vim só te encher pq eu n apareci nesse cap...

Amanda-chan: mas vê se pode... vai saindo vai se não no próx cap o atacado vai ser vc e a porta da casa vai tar fechada e a vampira não vai ter dó de vc q nem ela teve do Miro... XDD

Shaka: puxa... fiquei feliz com o Super destaque pra mim nesse cap... emocionado

Amanda-chan: Shakinha querido! se gruda nele

Miro: e EU? O q vc fez comigo nesse cap n de faz... magoei... ;;

Amanda-chan: ahhh não faz assim Miro... pra compensar vc pode responder às reviews...

Miro: então tá! repondendo à review da The Sun Dragon: como vc pode ver realmente a vampira atacou nesse cap... e a vítima fui eu... TT e realmente sem ele vcs n teriam com kem fazr essas experiências loucas q vcs fazem... XDD

Amanda-chan: a próxima eu respondo! o/ Anjo de Andromeda: n... eu acho q ela n convida n... pq pelo menos ela é a + preocupada com o fato de Ter algum ser maligno das trevas no santuário dela... aliás, acho q vampira nem ia achar q ela é boa o suficiente pra ser mordida... acho q ela ia achar q ela n serve nem pra comida, q k nem o besta do Seiya... uu XDD

Miro: e respondendo à última review... Artemis de Libra: é ele n se manca n pq é um burro mesmo... aposto q ele nem sabe quanto q é 2 + 2...

Seiya: n é burro n é pégasus.. PÉGASUS! E eu sei sim... é 100! fazendo cara de eu sou inteligente

Amanda-chan e Miro: Cataploft³²²²²²²¹¹²³

Amanda-chan: realmente... é mto burro... eu vou acabar isso aki pq eu tô sem tempo pra continuar... eu fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


End file.
